


spotlight

by roboticdisposition



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, alex likes attention, hope u enjoy, including hickeys, james knows how to give it to him, okay so uh, this is alex's fault for that massive fuck off hickey, uh fuck tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/pseuds/roboticdisposition
Summary: James pressed kisses into him, around his collarbones to his neck, sucking marks into his skin, “Know how much you liked the last one, showed it off like it was a trophy,” James muttered, connecting his mouth again, slow but rough, teasing but wanting. Just how Alex liked it.“James-” Alex whined, heat spreading through his veins, something heavy in his throat. “Please,” He squirmed against the wood, against James’ grip; his body weak as he tried to get closer, tried to get more.James transferred Alex’s hands into one of his, shoving him back into the door, resting his spare hand against his head to not knock him as he forced him still. “I won’t do it if you’re not gonna stay still,” James smirked, Alex caught the look on his face, eyes lit with flint and steel.





	spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello so procrastination is a wonderful thing so this is brought to u by the absolute lack of revision ive done all day sjfkjdsklfjsl but no i hope u enjoy this shitshow thank u kindly

James kissed down his jaw, around his collarbones to his neck, sucking marks into his skin, “Know how much you liked the last one, showed it off like it was a trophy,” James muttered, connecting his mouth again, slow but rough, teasing but wanting. Just how Alex liked it.

“James-” Alex whined, heat spreading through his veins, something heavy in his throat. “Please,” He squirmed against the wood, against James’ grip; his body weak as he tried to get closer, tried to get more.

James transferred Alex’s hands into one of his, shoving him back into the door, resting his spare hand against his head to not knock him as he forced him still. “I won’t do it if you’re not gonna stay still,” James smirked, Alex caught the look on his face, eyes lit with flint and steel.

 

Alex was breathless, James’ body pressed against his own, words straining against his throat, failing to escape. James was being a dick - taunting him, almost. Alex loved it, he felt his skin flush red, embarrassed for wanting it so much.

“Maybe I should just leave you here,” James mused, voice steady and calm, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulled back, hips keeping Alex stuck against the door, hands digging into his waist. “Maybe you’d like that, huh?”

Alex moaned, he felt desperation clawing in his chest; they hadn’t been there long, only just got in, but it felt like they’d been there hours. It felt like James was never going to give him what he wanted, felt like he was mocking him, it felt perfect.

“No, please.” Alex moaned, eyes fluttering, “Gonna be good for you,” his body limp as James held him steady. It was intoxicating, the proximity, the layers of clothing acting as a barrier, their breaths together as James leaned in, skin brushing but lips apart.

“As if you could be good,” James laughed, grinning as he twisted around, avoiding Alex’s mouth as he trailed down his jaw. “Not sure you’ve got it in you.”

Alex groaned, bucking his hips up, arching his back. James held him still. “I do, James please.” His arms were loose and his knees were caving, his head spinning with the attention, James’s hands on his waist, his eyes looking him up and down, the touch of his tongue against his skin. He felt sick with want.

Alex struggled against James’ grip, muscles twitching. He needed it, James knew that, but liked to test the limits, liked to see how much he could rile him up before he snapped.

It was like he was lost, desperate and hazy in a black hole of want. James pushed him back against the door, resisting him.

Alex caught him off guard, arching his back, fingers against James’ jaw, clashing their mouths together with an aching desire. It was slick and wet and Alex moaned into his mouth, fingertips harsh against James’ face, tanging in his hair as he licked into his mouth.

It was harsh and rough and Alex couldn’t breathe. He needed more. He panted against James’ lips, breathing in his air as he tugged at his bottom lip, tongues twirling as Alex pushed back against him.

“Uh uh,” James pulled away, tilting his head to the side like he was eyeing up his pray, “Don’t think so.”

“James…” Alex whined, nails scratching against skin, “I need it.”

James hummed, considering. Alex couldn’t wait; it felt like a game of chess, James trying to figure out his next move, whether he wanted to simply win, or play. Before Alex was aware of what was happening, James’ hands were snaking around his own, fingers grasping together as he pressed them into the wood of the door.

“That’s better, don’t you think?” James licked his bottom lip, tilting his head. The inches between them felt like miles.

“Fuck-” Alex tried to fight it, but he wanted it too much.

“Yeah, thought so,” James smirked, pressing their hips together again, slotting his knee between Alex’s thighs.

Alex felt dizzy, he wanted it - needed it. Eyes on him, bright and glaring. The attention felt like spotlights, like he was centre stage.

“I’m in control here, aren’t I?” James muttered steadily, every word a careful plan, aware of what it was doing to Alex.

He moaned, fingers twitching, skin crawling. James’ eyes dug into his skin, burning his flesh, he was on fire and he never wanted it to end. “Just - you’re gonna get me off, right?”

“If you’re good,” James whispered, leaning close, breath against his ear. It felt like no one else existed, like there was no one the other side of the door, no one in the tower, no one on the streets, just them and the fire burning in their lungs.

“I will be,” Alex promised, nodding eagerly, “I’ll do whatever you want.” He played up to it, fluttering his eyelashes, tucking his neck down, looking up with pink cheeks. All James did was smirk, he knew how to play, knew exactly how Alex wanted it, knew exactly how to push his buttons. It drove him mad.

James laughed breathily, Alex read it as disbelief, he had to prove him wrong. He went slack in James’s grip, hands above his head, pressed into the door as James held him up. Alex whined, James taking the time to trail his mouth back down Alex’s jaw, breath warm against his skin, shivers chasing down his spine.

James pressed kisses into him, around his collarbones to his neck, sucking marks into his skin, “Know how much you liked the last one, showed it off like it was a trophy,” James muttered, connecting his mouth again, slow but rough, teasing but wanting. Just how Alex liked it.

“James-” Alex whined, heat spreading through his veins, something heavy in his throat. “Please,” He squirmed against the wood, against James’ grip; his body weak as he tried to get closer, tried to get more.

James transferred Alex’s hands into one of his, shoving him back into the door, resting his spare hand against his head to not knock him as he forced him still. “I won’t do it if you’re not gonna stay still,” James smirked, Alex caught the look on his face, eyes lit with flint and steel.

Alex couldn’t breathe, suffocating with the smoke, he needed it, wanted it - wanted to prove he could be good, but he wanted more. It was never enough, but that was the fun of it. The desperation, the neediness, the attention. It was everything he wanted.

“I know how much you want it,” James muttered against his skin, breath melding with the spit on his skin, Alex whined, soft high noises melding with the air. James held his head steady, tilting his head back by his jaw, giving him the space to finish marking him.

Alex froze, desperately trying to calm the thrumming in his veins as he tried not to move. James sucked and nibbled and left a trail of bruises leading around his neck. Alex couldn’t breathe, couldn’t wait to look in the mirror, couldn’t wait to show it off.

“Good boy,” James whispered, Alex groaned, bucking his hips, trying to grind against James’ knee. James moved away, watching him struggle against him, “You’re pretty when you squirm.”

“Fuck, James… just - come on.” Alex whined, clouds filling his mind, blurring his eyes. It was everything, he wanted more.

“Since you’re so desperate, I think you better suck me off.” James eyed him up, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Please,” Alex begged, hands tugging against where James held them still, “Let me make you feel good.”

James let him go, hands moving down to stroke the skin at his waist, teasing his waistband as he moved away, “On your knees then.”

Alex eagerly obliged, sinking to the floor, looking up at James, eyes wide and wanting. He needed something, needed more. He would always want more.

James stroked his fingers through his hair, tugging his face up to look at him. He smiled, fingers rolling down his cheek, playing with his bottom lip. Alex was still, unmoving, feeling like he was drowning. James undid his jeans, pushing his boxers down to his knees, tugging himself off as he eyed Alex up.

“Ready?” James asked, not waiting for an answer before Alex felt him toy the head of his cock at his lips. Alex moaned, desperate and wanting, licking around the head, sucking at the slit before taking him down in his mouth.

His hands grasped at James’ hips, steady and unmoving. His tongue licked around his cock, hot and heady in his mouth. He felt like he was floating. His nails tight against skin, his mouth wrapped around his cock, he wanted more.

Alex moaned, looking up at James, sinking down his cock, bobbing back up to play with the head, resisting the urge to smile when James groaned deep in his chest.

“Gonna get your cock out too?” James muttered into the air, hands pulling Alex closer, he had the ability to pull away if he wanted to, but all Alex wanted was more. It was rough and desperate and he felt his eyes on him, and that was all that mattered.

Alex pulled off, breathless, his own cock throbbing in his jeans, “Can I?”

“As long as you don’t come.”

Alex whined, head spinning as he unzipped his jeans, overwhelmed with every sensation, feeling like he was buried in a haze of orange flames. He stroked his cock, tight and hot and Alex felt his breath catch in his chest.

He was so hard he was aching, his chest tight and his stomach tense, his nerves firing sparks with every touch against him. It was everything but not enough. Alex took James’ cock back into his mouth, his words hazing through his mind like he was dreaming.

“So good,” James muttered, Alex heard. He whined, spit dribbling down his chin as he ducked his head and wrapped his lips around the head, tongue swirling.

Alex tried to slow down, tried not to let his head scream, but he was losing it. It was like he was on the edge, everything swimming around his head - the bruise forming on his neck, the heavy weight of him in his mouth, his hand around his cock. It was so intense and so much and Alex felt dizzy with it.

“Let me come, please,” Alex begged once he’d pulled off, panting as he jacked James off with his spare hand while he caught his breath, tonguing at the head when he could breathe.

“No,” James whispered, soft but steady - in control, teasing. He was testing the limits, Alex couldn’t breathe. He wanted so much more, anything he could take. “If you’re gonna be good, then you’re going to wait.”

“James-”

“Get me off first,” James muttered, eyebrows arching, as if in question, as if he was asking what Alex wanted to do.

Alex didn’t respond, sealing his lips around James’ cock instead. Eyes like torchlights when he searched for James’, connecting their gaze in an instant. The spotlight was on him again, every ounce of James’ conscious stuck on him; it felt powerful.

“Good boy,” James repeated from earlier, words thudding around Alex’s skull like a chant. “Close now,” James muttered, groaning as he pulled Alex down his cock, fingers gentle against his skin, movements rough as he tugged him closer.

Alex felt James’ muscles tense, his movements turning snappy, rough and red around the edges. Alex let James mould him, let him use him to get off, let him lather him in attention. He whined in the back of his throat, desperation digging in.

James pulled out, his own hand replacing Alex’s on his cock, “Gonna come on your face, yeah?” He was breathy and desperate himself, Alex nodded eagerly, wanting it, needing it.

James knew how far to push it, knew what he needed, knew how he got off on the attention, the desperation, the teasing and all. Alex felt his chest tighten, his ribs squeezing his lungs, oxygen failing him.

“So pretty,” James muttered under his breath, Alex felt himself shiver, lips open, eyes wide. White spurts covered his cheeks, dripping down his lips, Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning, licking his lips, trying to suck James’ cock into his mouth. “Needy, you are.” James whispered, pulling away.

Alex tried to follow him, tried to get anything else he would give him, needing the attention, needing him to steady him. Just needing him.

“James,” Alex whispered, “Please, let me come.” His hand steady on his cock, his strokes jerky and desperate, his head blurring, everything bright.

“You think you deserve to?” James smirked, lazy expression painted across his face, “You been good enough?”

“Fuck - you know I have,” Alex moaned, sitting back on his knees.

James nodded, as if he was thinking, but the look in his eyes said he’d already decided. “Finger yourself, I’ll watch, and if you’re good enough, then you can come.”

Alex scrambled, his limbs unsteady as he grabbed the lube from the drawer, only stopping when James’ voice sliced through the air.

“Oh, no.” James shook his head, “Use my come, spit on your fingers. Make it work.”

“But-”

“You’re the one who wants to come, so you best do what I ask.” James tilted his head, as if he was asking if this was okay, as if he was checking if he’d gone too far. Alex shivered, his bones feeling like they were shattering beneath him.

Alex yanked his jeans down, scrambling on the floor, his fingers wiping come from his cheeks, spitting on them to make up the slick, guiding his hand towards his hole, legs spread for James to watch - he always needed the attention.

He moaned, pushing in both fingers instantly, the pressure heady and rough as he tried to stretch himself out, trying to make it good, trying to make James watch him. Alex squirmed, back arching as he supported himself with his elbow, thrusting his fingers in hard and fast, desperate to please James, desperate to come.

“Still got some come on your face there,” James muttered, stepping closer. His fingers trailed down Alex’s cheeks, coming to rest on his lips, white streaks on his fingers. Alex sucked them into his mouth, tongue loose and jaw open as James pushed his fingers in - almost keeping him quiet.

Alex felt his insides tense, like he was crumbling and trying to stay together. His resolve breaking, spotlights bright on his face, he was grappling for attention, needy and desperate. It was so much, it was everything all at once.

Before Alex could ask the question, a fire was swirling in his stomach, his own fingers filling him up, James’ at his mouth, eyes on him still and steady. James stood there, like he was holding Alex up without even touching him. He came when he brushed the nerves inside him, his other hand tugging him off rough and desperate.

His head felt like he’d been dreaming, feeling loose and free. His eyes were shut, stickiness staining his cheeks as James’ fingers paused between his lips, his own fingers rolling to a stop inside him. His knuckles covered in come, his chest tight and his throat closed.

It was everything and more, the spotlights fading, the world caving in. It was all Alex wanted - a little bit of attention.

“Didn’t even get permission.” James tutted, moving his fingers away, holding Alex’s head still with his spare hand. He rested his head against his hip, stood still while Alex crumbled.

Alex’s breath stuttered in his throat, he removed his own fingers, feeling empty from all angles. It was so much - so intense. It was everything Alex wanted.

“Was so hard,” Alex muttered, breath against skin. “Couldn’t help it.”

“Maybe you’re not such a good boy after all.” James huffed a laugh, stroking Alex’s hair, gentle fingers combing through the strands.

“I am,” Alex pouted, “Fuck off.”

“If you say so,” James muttered, the room still, the silence heavy but free. Alex felt the pressure drift away, the bright lights disappearing, like he was stumbling off stage. James’ eyes were still on him, bright and open. Alex just wanted attention, and James finally gave it to him, just how he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so like i expected to write nice just hickey fun but then flat out nearly 3k of porn later here we are but i hope u liked it please kudos and comment etc if u feel like it id appreciate that very much thank u for reading


End file.
